He Said, She Said
by Snowdevils
Summary: The secrets out, almost, Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, problem is they just don’t know it. And with Ron and Hermione playing matchmaker will everything turn out all right in the end. (Extended summary inside)
1. Of Setting the Scene

**Summary:** The secrets out, almost, Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, problem is they just don't know it. But slowly the secret spills out after Harry confides his secret to his best friend Hermione at her wedding, swearing her to secrecy. Ginny later confides to her brother Ron, and a fistful of lies, secrets, and fights are abound. Ron and Hermione bicker, and Harry and Ginny remain oblivious, until Ron let's the cat out of the bag, and Ron and Hermione set out to play match maker for their two friends. But will everything turn out all right in the end, after all it is Ron and Hermione who are playing matchmaker, and we all know how long it took for them to get together.

**Disclaimer:** Just about everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. The plot is loosely based on a string of episodes from the tv series Boy Meets World.

**A/N:** This story is told mainly from Ron's point of view, (and a bit from Hermione's) which is why the sentence structure as well as other things may be a little confusing and/or choppy. They are meant to be that way, in this story at least, for the most part, just so you know.

**He Said, She Said**

**Chapter One: Of Setting the Scene**

Once upon a time boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy and makes a complete fool of herself in the process, boy saves girl, boy however does not fall in love with girl, and girl eventually moves on, dates other boys, boys that her brother do not like, boy defeats dark lord and realizes he is madly in love with girl, girl realizes she loves boy, eventually boy and girl confess their feelings after a long and strenuous series of events, where they finally live happily ever after, the end.

(Crickets chirp in back round)

What? Oh, you wanted the long difficult version of events, which will take many hours to tell, and will eventually kill me of boredom. Of course that is what you want, everyone must insist on making things most difficult now a days. Nobody is ever satisfied with what they have.

What? Move on, you say. This is exactly what I mean of course, so impatient, no respect, yes I know, I'll get to the story.

I guess it started at my wedding, and in my, I mean Ronald Billius Weasley, but I prefer to be called Ron of course, a lot easier on the tongue. So when you see the word I, I of course means myself, Ron, if you haven't figured that out yet.

So as I was explaining, it all started at my wedding, well maybe before then, but this story starts at my wedding. Well actually, Hermione, my wife, the one that I married, says that I should refer to it as our wedding, or her wedding, seeing as girls are more into it, and seem to plan these things for several years of their young lives. And since I have not done that, it isn't fair to refer to this wedding as my wedding, because it wasn't. Are you following?

At _our_ wedding, besides the fact that my lovely wife and I got married, several revelations and events occurred to which brings us to the start of a budding relationship, and no I do not mean Hermione and I's marriage, although that is another, but I do mean that of my lovely sister and my best bud. Well, it wasn't even the start of their relationship, more of a common observation on mine and my wife's part that their would be one in the near future, or distant future, however you may want to put it.

Okay, I fibbed a bit, we didn't put two and two together for many, many months, we guessed, we wanted it, but we weren't certain. And why is that, we didn't have all the facts, and not having all the facts led us to many months of secrecy. Yes my wife and I did keep a secret or two from the other, secrets that very well could have avoided the tangled mess that we found each other in, not to mention the fights that we got in, which earned me a very stiff back from sleeping on the lumpy couch in our living room. And I wouldn't have put it past her if she had charmed it to be uncomfortable. Which of course, I now realize, that I could have just charmed it right back to that comfy couch that I love.

Get back to the story you say, alright, but I must warn you it is fairly dramatic, the amount of trouble and worries that could have been avoided and time that could have been saved is almost annoying, a nuisance of sorts. But then that would mean there wouldn't be much of a story of course. So if this new revelation frightens you, or annoys you, then I suggest you leave seeing as you are not interested in this story.

Ah, so I assume your still reading, how lovely. I must have charmed you with my never ending rambles and wit.

Or not...

The wedding took place on the first of July, a cool summer's night, actually just a year ago next week. Hermione insisted it be in the summer, seeing as the working season is at an all time low during this time of year, and Hermione would certainly run herself crazy if it took place at any other time, work is important to her, and I would say that if I didn't know any better, and the only reason I know is because we had a fight about it, which ended up in our first... whoops, well I'm sure you can figure out what it ended up in. But if I didn't know any better, I would say that Hermione found work to be more important than her dear old husband, _if, _(stress on the 'if'), I didn't know better. But also if the wedding took place any later during the summer it would be to humid, and no one would enjoy themselves. Leave it to Hermione to figure out the perfect time and place for the perfect wedding.

The perfect place you ask, was of course at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall, where we could have it under the sky. The sky, meaning the enchanted ceiling that is charmed to look exactly like the real sky that is outside. If you would like to learn more about the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts, I am asked to refer you to my wife, Hermione, who would be happy to explain whatever it is you would like to know about the said ceiling/sky, or anything else for that matter, seeing as she knows just about everything.

So anyway, this is an advantage because we did not have to worry about the many nuisances that come with being outdoors, like bugs, ugh.

The four house tables were vanished for the ceremony and replaced with individual chairs pushed to the two sides of the room, leaving an aisle down the middle. Albus Dumbledore, our old headmaster even headed the ceremony for us. The ceremony was rather nice, however I was more concerned with Hermione, than the decorations, but many of the women guests commented on how beautiful it all was, a lot of them cried buckets, which made some of the males rather uncomfortable. Insensitive jerks.

Ouch!

Hermione just hit me, says saying that makes me an insensitive jerk, says I was just like that, still am some times. She's reading over my shoulder, just so you know, wants to make sure I get all the facts straight, and all that junk. Which means she likes to comment at the most inappropriate times, make sure I know when I do something wrong. Like I don't know when I do something wrong, basically, according to Hermione, everything that comes out of my mouth is usually the wrong thing.

Anyway, Harry Potter played the part of my best man. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived and now the Defeater of Lord Voldemort, yes I said the name, so sue me, is my best mate, so ha. There was a big fight over who was going to get the part though all five of my older brothers vied for the position, even bought me presents, but I'd rather of had Harry do the job, he was the most likely to take it seriously, except maybe Percy, but I don't really like him. So my brothers ended up getting the other part of the wedding party, forget what their called, not that is important anyway, I'm sure you can figure out what I'm talking about of course.

Back to Harry Potter, for those of you who have been living under a rock and have no idea who I'm talking about, Harry Potter is the wizard who saved the world from evil several times, including when he was just a baby, and then finally killing him when he was only seventeen, it was not an easy task let me tell you, so if you think that killing Voldemort was a piece of cake then you need to get your head checked. And then there were those thousands of times in-between that Harry met and survived the Dark Lord's wrath.

So if you guessed that Harry's the basic hero, then you guessed right. He's brave, and noble, and loyal, and all the other hero classifier characteristics. He was basically the most courageous person you will ever meet, making him extremely stupid at times, doing all these insane and dangerous tasks just to help someone. Why you ask, because, as Hermione likes to call it, he has a saving people thing, and he would do anything to save anyone, well anyone who deserved to be saved that is. A.K.A. basically anything that isn't a known Death Eater or Voldemort.

There is also the certain factor that it was sort of his destiny to rid the world of Voldemort due to a certain idiotic prophecy, but knowing Harry as well as I do, I'm willing to bet my life that he would have done it or tried to do it anyway. His friends mean the world to him, and he would do anything to save them, which at times isn't always a good thing, but I don't want to get into that now, too depressing.

It's been about six years now, since he last defeated ol' Voldie, and let's just say he's more famous than he was when he first stepped on the train to Hogwarts, if that's at all possible. And no, I am not jealous, I know he hates his fame, and it's not his fault that he has such a big burden on him, I just feel privileged that he allows me to be his friend, because let me tell you something it takes a lot to earn the trust of Harry Potter. I was at one point jealous of him, when I was young and stupid, but I don't wish to get into that now, so let's just drop it. Great, thanks!

Anyway, enough this mushy stuff, blah, Harry did end up of fulfilling his dream of becoming an Auror in case you were wondering. I did tell the boy repeatedly that there was no need to become an Auror as he's already kicked some serious evil arse, and he shouldn't still be trying to save the world from evil bad guys because he's already done that several times, but he refuses to listen. If you want to know what I think, and if you don't I'm going to tell you anyway because I want to, is he should become the star seeker for the Chudley Cannons, and put his real talents to good use. And don't even say anything about the Chudley Cannons, because they are by far the best team in the league, and with Harry on the team they would be even better, after all he was the youngest Seeker in a century.

Hopefully he'll retire soon, because it gets rather annoying when he goes on those mission things and Hermione constantly ranting on and on, worried about him, and wondering if he's hurt and if he's alright. I never get a moments peace with him being an Auror, and it doesn't help that he takes these gigantic risks to make sure he saves the victim, or catches the bad guy. If his boss told him he had to jump off a bridge without any protective gear and what not, he would do it.

My sister Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, although I suggest you call her Ginny unless you want to get hit with the Bat Bogey hex, was the Maid of Honor at the wedding. For some reason that I can not fathom, Hermione seems to think that my little sister is a good friend of sorts, I just find her to be annoying.

Hermione would like it to be noted that Ginny is not the annoying one, but I am, and my head needs to be examined. In retaliation I would like it to be said, that she did marry me, and seeing as she did agree to the said marriage knowing she would have to spend her entire life with me, I can't be that annoying.

Ouch!

Hermione hit me again, says next time I see my dear little sister I have to apologize for my rude comments. She'll just get a kick out of that.

Anyway, Ginny's life isn't as exciting as Harry's although she does have her moments. She tends to be my parents favorite, her being the only girl and the youngest. Hermione would like it to be noted that I know that isn't true, and that my parents do not play favorites. Easy for her to say, she's an only child.

Ginny is a reporter to the Daily Prophet, just about the only fair reporter, reports the truth and nothing but the truth. Oh I just sounded like one of those guys in the court that does the... well, you know what I mean. But she's able to report the truth, and still give it a bit of a flare, I must admit she really is an excellent journalist, so unlike that Rita Skeeter woman who almost ruined Harry's life, and at one point she actually did. Which is why Ginny is the only one who is allowed to interview Harry, she actually gets the facts straight and doesn't ruin his image in the process. So whenever the Ministry wants the opinion of the Boy-Who-Lived, it's Ginny who gets the job, seeing as Harry refuses to comment for anyone else. And Ginny says if it weren't for that, she wouldn't have a job at the Daily Prophet at all. People just don't like the truth, they want dirt, and the more it ruins a person's image, the better.

Ginny tends to go through boyfriends faster than the plague, she can never pick out the perfect match, always something wrong with them. Jealousy, cheating scumbags, poor sports, drug addicts, too snobby, control freaks, whiny, fear of brothers, you name it, she's had a boyfriend with that problem. To the wedding she brought her current boyfriend of two months, Josh Reserva. Problem- annoying git, talks all the time, always about himself. Ginny had said she had plans to break up with him, but of course she had to wait till after the wedding, or otherwise she wouldn't have a date. Who really cares if she didn't have a date, I didn't feel like listening to that self-obsessed moron at my wedding, talk constantly about myself. He almost ruined my wedding... sorry..._ our _wedding.

Harry, unlike Ginny, does not date that often, and he does not bring a date to the wedding, which I'm very thankful for, one lousy date was all I could deal with at the moment.

Why would his date be lousy also?

Factor #1: All of Harry's date are obsessed with his fame and are fame/power hungry. They have absolutely no respect for Harry himself. Which is not good.

Factor #2: Harry would be miserable, and would not be able to perform his duties as a Best man, because his date would not care about him but his fame. And it was very important that Harry make a good speech and perform his beat man duties admirably, because if he didn't the wedding would have been ruined.

Factor #3: Harry, at the time, was madly in love with Ginny, although no one knew it, and he would not have payed any attention to the date, causing the date to turn into a bitch because she was being ignored, causing a scene, which would ruin the wedding. And afterwards date would go to the press and tell them what a horrible person Harry was, ruining his life, and all because he was in love with my sister, who had a horrible date that only cared about himself.

Factor #4: There is another factor that would go here but if I were to mention it, it would surely get me another bruise from my beautiful wife.

Ouch!

Well it looks like it did anyway, I swear this one can read minds.

So you see, if Harry had brought a date to the wedding, it would have been a disaster. It was bad enough Ginny brought one, an annoying one, she didn't even like.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, and I'm not talking about myself and Hermione. And the reason is, this story isn't about us really, a small bit is but not a whole lot, so the point of telling you anything that isn't even that important to the goings on the story is pointless, really big of me is it not. But I can easily relate that information to you that you would like to know right now in a sentence or two if you must insist, so here it goes. I am not an Auror, I am not a Quidditch player either, although I want to be, but no team will accept me and it's all a conspiracy to not allow me to fulfill my dream, but whatever. I actually teach defense at Hogwarts, surprise, surprise. Now you see, you didn't want to hear that, and you officially regret asking. But on a lighter note, the position is no longer cursed, seeing as I have been working there for the past four years.

Hermione on the other hand, has a bit more of an important job, not that teaching isn't important mind you, but her being a Healer, and healing people, is an excellent job, something to be proud of, and seeing as she has won many awards for her work, all of which will probably fit some where into the story later on. And if they don't, no offence to my lovely wife, but this story isn't about her, now is it.

So enough of this boring detail, that is just a waste of time and space, and that of which is making you wish you never picked this up to read, I'll bring this to an end, and dive right into the story, right after the short note that I have written below for your own safety. See ya on the next page.

ATTENTION: As this prolougish chapter comes to an end I would like to make a few points clear to avoid any confusion or questions that may appear later on in the story.

Point #1: Narrator's Note- or NN for short are my way of making myself heard in certain situations. They may be short, long, fun, boring, pointless, or useful, but they will be there. If you must, you may skip over them, but they may contain vital information, you never know.

Point #2: I think it may be necessary on my part to point out that there may be scenes in which I am not in but are repeating back to you anyway. This is a retelling of certain versions of events, I was in no way shape or form spying on my friends. Well, at some points I may have, but that's besides the point. This is just in case you were wondering, or in any case see me to be a sick, sick man.

Point #3: As you may have noticed, I tend to ramble, get off track, make insane comments, some parts may interconnect and flow, others may not. You never know what you may get, I am telling the story after all. So point be taken, that at times nothing will make sense, but that's the fun in life.

Point #4: As this story moves on it may contain some material that is not suitable for children under the age of thirteen, making this story a rating of PG-13. You have been warned.

****

**A/N #2: **This is my first story like this so any feed back on how good or bad it, how I could improve etc, would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading


	2. Of Wedding Receptions and the First Reve...

**Summary:** The secrets out, almost, Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, problem is they just don't know it. But slowly the secret spills out after Harry confides his secret to his best friend Hermione at her wedding, swearing her to secrecy. Ginny later confides to her brother Ron, and a fistful of lies, secrets, and fights are abound. Ron and Hermione bicker, and Harry and Ginny remain oblivious, until Ron let's the cat out of the bag, and Ron and Hermione set out to play match maker for their two friends. But will everything turn out all right in the end, after all it is Ron and Hermione who are playing matchmaker, and we all know how long it took for them to get together.

**Disclaimer:** Just about everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. The plot is loosely based on a string of episodes from the tv series Boy Meets World.

**A/N:** This story is told mainly from Ron's point of view, (and a bit from Hermione's) which is why the sentence structure as well as other things may be a little confusing and/or choppy. They are meant to be that way, in this story at least, for the most part, just so you know.

* * *

**He Said, She Said**

**Chapter Two: Of Wedding Receptions and the First Revelation**

After the wedding, we had the wedding reception, in case you had not figured out that little fact yet. Hermione decided it would be held at the Burrow, for that homely feeling, I tried to talk her out of it, but once she gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her. She seemed to think that with a bit of flowers and decorations that the Burrow would look absolutely beautiful when it was done. So with a little help from Ginny, and a lot from Mum, Hermione set out to work to setting up the Burrow for party central. And I must admit with all their work it really did look spectacular when it was done, not that it really mattered, because by the time the party was over the whole thing was in ruins.

I had thought Hermione would have been devastated that all her work went down the drain, but she had pictures and all that, so she wasn't completely heartbroken.

Of course I could go through all the little details of exactly how everything and everyone looked, right down to the arrangement of flowers to the height of the grass, but number one I can't remember all the nitty gritty details because I'm a guy. Which brings me to point number two, I am a guy meaning that those little details aren't important to me at this time and they do not matter to the story either so it really does not matter at this time. Of course let it be known so Hermione does not hit me, hear me out I tell you, I did think that the yard and the Burrow looked absolutely wonderful, and I really appreciated the work that the girls put into it, even though I did not think that it mattered at the time, seeing as the only important thing to me that day was the fact that I was marrying Hermione.

She smiled. Hermione actually gave me a smile and said that, that was just the sweetest thing, and she's proud of me.

Funny thing was, I wasn't trying to be sweet, I was just stating the truth, usually that gets me into trouble. Guess not today though.

Ok now that we got that bit of the facts out of the way...

Hermione is muttering something, thinks I can't hear a thing she's saying, well I can't but I know it's something bad about me. It's always something bad about me.

But I was a perfect gentlemen on our Wedding day, so she can't complain about that now can she.

What?

You were not, she screeches.

There was that one moment with Harry and the roll, but everything else was Fred and George, I swear. I defend, I'm always on the defensive with her. For once I want to be on the offensive, just to see what it's like.

She says, I completely ignored most of her family, and it didn't help that they were already extremely uncomfortable with all that magic.

I didn't know them, I try.

Introduce yourself then.

Why are we fighting about this now, it's over with? I question, to attempt to find a way out of this ugly trap.

Well, you lied.

Embellished the truth, not lie.

(NN: I got a special quill, that copies some stuff down while I'm trying to have a conversation, then I go back in and add a few extra details a little later. Just in case you were wondering this whole thing was working and what not.

No, not a quick quotes quill, it's bit more dignified.

Besides Harry would kill me if he found out I went anywhere near one of those things.)

She huffs, and mutters something with, get going on the writing and what not. She must really like this little project of mine, hey, I thought she would hate it, but guess not.

It's Harry and Ginny I really have to worry about, Harry hates these types of things, but it's not like I plan on publishing it, well maybe, it depends, I actually have no idea why I'm writing this, so don't bother to ask. I think I just needed something to do, and Hermione always bugging me to get some type of hobby or something, so here you go.

And I'm going to begin now before you all die of boredom.

::Drum Roll::

_July first, 2005_

_5:30 pm_

_Our Wedding Reception_

"Ladies and gentlemen, hello, how are you, well, I hope. But I'm sure not as well as Ron and Hermione over here, who finally got the hint, and decided to get hitched. Although I must say that I was just glad when the two finally admitted they had a bit more of platonic feelings for each other. It took them well over seven years, and there bickering, 'otherwise known as flirting,' was getting rather annoying."

(NN: This is Harry's speech as Best man, if you couldn't tell, he was trying his best to be humorous, but I'm not sure if it worked. I think the only reason people were laughing was because they felt they had to because he is _Harry Potter _after all.)

"They still fight like cats and dogs, though, and the part where the make up is always a bit interesting, it involves me leaving the room to go and throw up my dinner, and scratch my eyes out. I love them both, but honestly, leave that type of activity for the bedroom you guys."

(NN: Hermione and I would like it noted that we never do activities that are meant for the bedroom outside of the bedroom.

Well...

We don't do it in front of other people anyway.)

"Ok, ok," laughed Harry, seeing the murderous expression that graced my face. "Obviously I'm not suppose to mention anything that relates to what Ron and Hermione do in there spare time, or how they express there love for each other, or even the noises that can be heard coming from the bedroom when they let me stay that one time after I found my apartment had been invested with doxies."

(NN: No comment!)

"Harry!" Hermione and I screeched, our faces red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he drawled. And he better have been.

"But I must say that Ron and Hermione really are the best of friends that I guy could have. And I just want them to know how much I appreciate them being there for me, even in all that drama that seems to go on in my life. I love you guys, and I wish you the best of happiness. To Ron and Hermione." He said, raising his glass, creating a chorus, of to Ron and Hermione throughout the room.

That was a sweet ending to a really bad speech, I thought.

"And Hermione if he gives you any trouble, I'm still available," Harry said.

Or not.

"Just kidding Ron, don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry laughed, seeing the glare on my face. Of course I knew he wasn't being serious, Harry had assured me on the night after Hermione and I got together that he had no more than a sisterly love for Hermione, and that he had no romantic feelings for her, and he never had. And in no way would this affect our friendship, unless I seriously hurt her. But Harry really is the easiest person to freak out, and I couldn't just let this perfect opportunity go, now could I?

"You better be," I had said in my best menacing voice.

(NN: I can be really evil if I want to be, teehee.)

Harry of course started stammering his apology, and how he didn't mean it, which was rather amusing that the boy can stand up to the scary Dark Lord Voldemort, but he can't take a bit of joke from a friend. Hermione says he's insecure, he just doesn't want to loose his friends, I just think that deep down he's a big fat chicken.

"Honestly Harry, he's kidding," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

This of course got him even more embarrassed, and so he sat down, after throwing a roll at me, on my wedding day, my best mate threw a roll at me, and of course being the guy that I am, I threw the roll back at him, who threw it back at me, which on for the better part of a minute before Hermione got so mad that she threatened to divorce me if we didn't stop.

(NN: Hermione didn't know that once wizards and witches get married they can't get out. I really feel bad for Hermione.

Oh wait, she did know that, she was just angry, never mind.)

Then we ate. And man the food was good. Mum is really an excellent cook, although I have no idea how she managed to cook for so many people, I think she might have had a bit of help. She had insisted that she cook most of the food for the event, she was really excited about the wedding, I being the first of her children to get married and all.

(NN: Surprised?

Me too!)

Anyway it was really an excellent pasta dish, my mum's specialty, she really can do anything with pasta if you give her enough ingredients. It was mixed with some seafood, and topped with my mum's homemade sauce, it was bloody delicious.

(NN: Every time you see me write the b word anticipate Hermione beating me, she hates when I swear. )

and then don't get me started on the deserts. The cake was...

(NN: Hermione insists that it is absolutely ridiculous that I can remember what was served for dinner and desert this well, and that I need to get my head checked.

Do you want to know what I think?

That she's jealous because my mum is a better cook than her.

Ouch!

Never mind... I think I'll leave the rest of the food descriptions to your imaginations.)

"Time to cut the cake," announced my mum, she was in a right state all day, crying, laughing, right now she was bursting with happiness.

The whole process was rather idiotic, Hermione and I had to cut the cake with a knife at the same time and then feed each other. Right, I took a little piece, and put it in her mouth.

What?

Are married people not allowed to eat cake on there own now. Apparently this is a Muggle tradition, Hermione insisted we use it.

And then of course when it came to my turn to eat the cake, Hermione insisted on teasing me, knowing how much I was looking forward to finally digging into that cake. Kept bringing it forward, then pulling it back, then bringing it forward, and back, and so on for, well, a long time. But, boy was that cake good when I finally got a taste.

(NN: Alright, I'm shutting up now.

Apparently the cake isn't that important to the story. ::Rolls eyes::

One day, just to spite Hermione, I'm going to write a book about cakes, the good and the bad.

And a lot of Hermione's are on the bad list just so you know.)

Well, what happened next, let's see.

Everyone ate cake, and I had to talk with just about everyone that attended, wether or not I liked them or knew them.

(NN: Which according to Hermione I didn't do, or just not very well.

Well, it certainly felt like I talked to everyone there, that's for sure.)

And then I also got to have the first dance with Hermione as husband and wife.

And really I don't get the point of these dances anyway, we've danced before, what's so special about doing it for the first time as husband and wife.

Oh, it's symbolic.

People and their stupid symbolic thingies.

Well, the dance lasted a couple minutes then Harry decided to dance with Hermione, after seeking much needed permission from me, and I got stuck dancing with my mum, telling me how proud she was of me, and how happy she was, and all that other mushy stuff.

This is an important part?

And...

Well, I don't know what happens. Well I do, but not exactly, see I wasn't there, well I was, but I don't know what happened, since I was dancing with my mum who wouldn't shut up.

Hermione does though, she was there, having the conversation while it happened. She wants me to give her the quill.

I don't want to though...

She'll ruin the story, make it her own, say bad things about me.

Alright fine, you can tell the story. ::Hands quill to Hermione:: ::Looks for witness protection program as well::

Honestly Ron, you can be such a baby.

(NN: Didn't even write a sentence, and she's already making fun or me.)

July 1, 2005

7:30 pm

Dance floor with Harry

"Mind if I steal a dance?" Harry asked when the song had ended. He had directed the question at Ron, obviously afraid he would blow up with jealously.

"Sure Harry, as long as you keep in my line of vision at all times, and your hands are in the appropriate places, then you are than welcome to dance with my wife," Ron said in a serious tone, trying to scare Harry, he was joking of course, he knows Harry would never try to make a move on me, first of all, he values his friendship with Ron way to much, and well, he thinks more of me as a sister than anything else.

(NN: He better!)

Harry made a move to reassure Ron that he had nothing to worry about, flushing with embarrassment, as he always did, all those years at the Dursley's really did a number on his social skills.

"The wedding was just beautiful Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, after we had started to

dance.

"It was," I agree, I cringed, thinking how long it would take me to get use to being Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I had seriously considering just using my maiden name. "Of course now it means, I'll never be able to escape Ron and his foolishness. Not to mention his insane eating habits, and his moments of complete stupidity."

(NN: I can't believe you would say such things about me.)

"Too late," said Harry, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, to bad too," I say jokingly, before we fell into a bit of silence. Harry seemed rather preoccupied, well, more so than usual. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to fall into silence in the middle of a conversation. Even though it had been years since the final battle, the memories still seemed to catch up with him at the oddest of times. And even though he tried to hide it, we all known his past still haunted him.

This silence, really wasn't one of those times though, Harry was too happy, and no one had mentioned anything that could make him go into such a stupor, no, this was something else.

(NN: Wow, what a conclusion!)

A glance up, Harry's taller than me, not as tall as Ron though, imagine the amount of stiff necks I get when talking to these boys. Anyway Harry seems to be gazing thoughtfully at something, a slight smile grazing his face. I look over my shoulder to see what he happens to be looking at, to find it to be Ginny dancing with her latest boyfriend, Josh.

I knew of course that Harry had liked Ginny for quite awhile now, even though he hadn't told me. He really is quite easy to read, I'm sure I was able to figure out his feelings before he, himself had, Harry was always a bit dense like that. Of course even after Harry had figured it out, he would never have acted on those feelings, for fear of rejection, but also for fear that Ginny could be put in danger by those insane Death Eaters that are still after him.

(NN: Which it should be noted that every single time a Death Eater tries to capture Harry, they are always caught and thrown away for life. Harry is that good of an Auror.)

And then there was the fact that I think he was a bit guilty that he sort of ignored Ginny's feeling for him, in his first couple of years at Hogwarts. Not that she blamed him, boys are always insensitive gits at that age. And Ron was one well past that age.

(NN: Hey!)

Of course I noticed his quick glances, and all that, though I never said anything, knowing Harry he would deny it, and he would just walk off in a huff, as he always did, when trying to protect someone, or keep a secret. But since it was my wedding day, I knew for certain that Harry wouldn't cause a scene, he hates doing that at public events, hates taking the limelight, he does. So I took a chance, knowing now was the best time to do it, and boy did it take him by surprise.

(NN: You always surprise me with your logic Hermione!)

"You like her don't you?" I asked in a whisper, didn't want everyone to over hear us, that wouldn't be good.

"Who?" he asked, although I knew he knew perfectly well who I was referring to, he had that look of fear come across his face, knowing I discovered his not-so-well kept secret.

"You know who?" I hissed, what did he think, I was some sort of dummy or something.

"I really don't!"

"Oh don't take me for an idiot, I may have married one, but that doesn't mean I suddenly became one," I said, that boy really can get on my nerves at times.

(NN: Must you insult me so!)

"I never said you were," he replied, he was being careful as not allow his eyes to wander.

"Oh, don't try and skirt around it," I whisper in frustration, it's a common trait of his. "Now do you or do you not like Ginny."

"Of course I do, she's my friend," Harry replies, placing that extra emphasis on the word 'friend.'

"You know what I mean Harry Potter, don't you play dumb with me," I snapped back, Harry accidently stepped on my toes in sudden surprise.

"Does it even really matter?" he mutters, that's his way of admitting something, question its importance. He doesn't seem to get that he's allowed to have feelings and what not.

"Of course it does Harry, you deserve to have a proper girl," I say, rather excited, he finally admitted it, now came the hard part. Having to prove to him that he deserved to have a love life, and to be happy and all that junk. "And no not one of those girl's that are looking for their fifteen minutes of fame, but a real girl, who likes you for you, not your fame. And of course you already know that's Ginny, now all's you have to do is tell the poor girl, so you can finally get your happily ever after." It was corny I know, but it was the truth, Harry needed a happy ending after all the drama in his life.

"No," he exclaims loudly, causing everyone to glance our way, before he repeats it in a quieter voice, "no, you can't tell her, you can't tell anyone, not even Ron. No one can know. You have to promise not to tell." He says frantically, he looks nervous almost.

"But Harry..." I protest.

"Promise me Hermione, promise me," He pleads, and as much as it pains me I promise. "Good, because I didn't want to have to obliviate you, I can you know," He jokes, but I wonder if he would have done it, if I had said no.

(NN: Do you think he's dying?

Just kidding. Harry just acts so serious, it was a wonder he wasn't.

::Laughs nervously as angry glares::

Anyway, give me back my quill Hermione, you told your part, it's my turn now.

Thank you, now let's continue shall we.)

"I must say that this song is over and I would prefer to dance with my lovely wife once again," I said.

"Of course," he mutters, before walking quickly off the dance floor.

"What's the matter with him, is he still afraid I'm going to kill him or something?" I ask in a joking manner.

"No, he's not," Hermione replies, but doesn't elaborate on what it was about, until much later.

For the rest of the night, we dance and we chatted, Fred and George placed a few of their newer products out and about, most of which mum ended up getting, the twins were still being yelled at a month later. And they deserved it, trying to make my...

_Our_ wedding into a joke. Harry avoided Ginny and Hermione like the plague, although I noticed he kept stealing glances at Hermione the entire night, that of which I later realized were not those 'I wish I were in Ron's shoes right now looks.'

(NN: He does tell me that a lot, he hates being the Boy Who Lived.)

But 'You better not tell anyone any secret information that struggled out of me against my own will,' type looks. Ginny remained blissfully unaware of anything, as she danced away with Josh,

(NN: Note that the name is being spat out in disgust.)

who continued to talk about himself the entire evening. He did not stop talking about himself, even to wish Hermione and I some congratulations. He did not even offer to get Ginny a drink, although he did say that he was going to get himself one. And at that time Ginny looked as though she was about to explode in anger. She did say while I was dancing with her that after tonight he was history. About time I say, have I mentioned how much I hated that kid, because I do.

And before I knew it Hermione threw the bouquet into the crowd of single women, Ginny did catch it of course, and I remembered thinking that if she even thinks of that arse Josh marrying her, she was dead, I didn't even care that she was my one and only sister. That's how much I hated that kid, if you were wondering.

I had asked Harry one time if he hated Josh, he never give me a straight answer, I think it was a yes though, I think he hated all of Ginny's boyfriends, he was just better at hiding it. Not like me with a certain Viktor Krum, which will be the last time I ever mention him, because Hermione hates the way that I act whenever he does come up.

(NN: He's a brainless git who preys on younger women. I don't like what that adds up to, do you?

Ouch!

I will never again mention that idiotic Bulgarian.)

So, where was I, the hating of idiotic boys that take advantage of my dear sweet sister. Harry would never take advantage of her, he would be too busy trying to make sure that everything was perfect, that, if anything, is what will drive her away, his obsession with perfection.

I'm not going to list the reasons why Harry is perfect for Ginny, I did that a while ago, different book, different time, if you catch my drift.

The wedding was finally over, not much happened at the wedding reception, not around me anyway, the punch bowl did explode unexpectedly all over my dear mum, twice if I may add. But unfortunately I did not get to have a front row seat for the event, or events I may say, and most of what I heard was hearsay, say my mother's face had gone through all the shades of the rainbow.

I'll let you ponder on that little trivial fact, and I'll end it here. Hang up my hat, put the cap on my pen, and call it a day, for that's the end of the Wedding Reception, which I've mentioned before, in case you haven't gotten the hint yet, you can stop reading since I'm about to stop writing as my hand is about to cramp up.

It really is too bad they don't make these specialized 'not quick quotes quill' also in sugar quills. That would be kind of hard to work with.

Never mind.

May you have a day filled with magical fun, or muggle fun, whichever you prefer.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reveiws, and suggestions for improvement I really did appreciate them. Hopefully this chapter isn't to confusing, I tried to make it clear enough when it switched POV's, are the NN to confusing, do the make sense enough to fit in the story? Please review with any comments you may have, good or bad, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Of Breakups and Makeups

**Summary:** The secrets out, almost, Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, problem is they just don't know it. But slowly the secret spills out after Harry confides his secret to his best friend Hermione at her wedding, swearing her to secrecy. Ginny later confides to her brother Ron, and a fistful of lies, secrets, and fights are abound. Ron and Hermione bicker, and Harry and Ginny remain oblivious, until Ron let's the cat out of the bag, and Ron and Hermione set out to play match maker for their two friends. But will everything turn out all right in the end, after all it is Ron and Hermione who are playing matchmaker, and we all know how long it took for them to get together.

**Disclaimer:** Just about everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. The plot is loosely based on a string of episodes from the tv series Boy Meets World.

**A/N:** This story is told mainly from Ron's point of view, (and a bit from Hermione's) which is why the sentence structure as well as other things may be a little confusing and/or choppy. They are meant to be that way, in this story at least, for the most part, just so you know. Also sense it is a retelling of events, it should be noted that from Ron's point of view he may down play or embellish certain things to had humor and effect. This should be noted seeing as some things may seem to be totally out of character. Ron can't remember everything so he improvises in his own warped way. I just wanted to clear this up to avoid any confusion, this sometimes happens when a character tells a story. I do realize that some things seem rather unrealistic, and out of character, but that is the fun of telling a story after all. And also thanks for reviewing, I really do appreciate it.

* * *

**He Said, She Said**

**Chapter Three: Of Break-ups and Make-ups**

Hermione, much to my utter dismay, decided that we would not be going on a honeymoon after the wedding, which in my opinion, as well as most guys, is the best part of the wedding. And before Hermione hits me, I said wedding, not getting or being married. The whole wedding process is too stressful in my opinion.

Hermione didn't feel the need to spend money on a trip in which most of the time was more than likely going to be spent in the bedroom anyway. She felt the need to go back to work, not wanting to take anymore time off, so after the wedding we just went back to our normal routine, and I had nothing to do because Hogwarts was out of session for the summer.

Harry, who was a workaholic, was basically at work every chance he got till they kicked him out. Which rarely happened since he was basically the head of the department. And it wasn't like he had much to do, he already did it all from being at work so much. Crime rates really have gone down since Harry came into the job. So basically he ran around the floor doing everyone else's work, which meant Harry was everyone's favorite boss, if they needed the day off, Harry would not hesitate to give it to him.

So I could have gone to bug him, but then I would have to keep up with him, and it was more than likely I would get annoyed with him, before he with me.

Ginny still hadn't broken up with Josh yet, and it had been a month since she said she would. She had tried to of course, but the little git would never let her get a word in edge wise. She would start talking and he would continuously interrupt her. I was so surprised Ginny hadn't resorted to physical violence as of yet. I had suggested that she just do it by owl, but she insisted she was to old, and they had been together to long for such an informal break-up. Of course they were only together that long because he wouldn't let her break up with him, and I told her as much, but she wouldn't stoop so low, so that idea was dropped. Ginny had tried a silencing charm, but for some reason the spell would reflect off Josh and onto the castor. And it wasn't just Ginny's spell, because I had tried it as well, and it did the same thing. The whole thing was rather frustrating, it was like the guy was meant to only talk and hear about himself. If Gildory Lockhart hadn't been in St. Mungo's for the past ten year I would have thought it was him in disguise.

So imagine my surprise when Ginny stopped by my lovely home one sunny August afternoon, all in a tiff. Apparently Josh had broken up with her. After a month of not being able to break it off, Josh just opens his big fat mouth and announces that he thinks that they should break up, and that Ginny doesn't give him what he needs, and then he walks off. She doesn't give him what he needs, that was a laugh alright. Worst part was Ginny didn't even get a chance to retort.

And boy was the girl mad, she was suppose to break up with him, not the other way around. I offered to beat the kid up for her, but she insisted that he would only think that she was upset if her brother tried to go to her rescue, and she would never give him that satisfaction, no matter how much he deserved it.

She had other plans anyway, ones I was not going to hear about until they were put into action. I tried begging and pleading but she wouldn't budge.

(NN: That means you have to wait too! And no pouting, that won't work either.)

So I went into the kitchen to make lunch.

(NN: The contents of which will not be mentioned because, as Hermione says, it is not important to the story.

I think it is, but apparently Hermione knows best.)

And when I came back into the dining area imagine my discomfort to see my baby sister in tears. I wasn't gone that long, so she couldn't think I abounded her. She was laughing just a couple of minutes ago. She wanted to break up with Josh, she was just mad that she didn't get to do it first, but I don't think that would reduce her to tears. And then it hit me, what if she was pregnant? Fleur, Bill's wife, acted just like that when she was pregnant with my niece, happy one moment sad the next.

"What's wrong?" I ask, setting the plate down.

"It's silly," she replies.

"I'm sure it's not!" However I must say that I entirely agreed with her statement, however it was probably best not to say that just yet. "What is it?"

"It's just, I'm afraid I'm never going to meet _the one_. What if my entire life I just keep going through worthless guy after worthless guy. What if I never get to have that perfect guy who makes my knees tremble or my heart pound or make me smile even by saying a stupid joke..."

(NN: She goes on for about ten more minutes about all the things she wanted to happen when she fell truly in love and all that mushy love junk that girls go on and on about for hours, and you just kind of nod along as though you look like you were listening when in reality your not.)

"Ron?" She asks, she sounds slightly annoyed, and I thought for just a second that the feisty Ginny was going to reappear.

"What?"

"Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Guess not!

"Of course not," I reply, what else was I going to say. Well apparently a lot because Ginny was now looking at me with an expectant look on her face. "Any guy would lucky to have you, Josh was stupid to drop you like that."

"You don't believe that."

"I do!"

"You paused."

She has a point, but that doesn't mean I don't believe that. "I thought you would already know that Ginny."

Good one.

"Doesn't mean you can't say that," she retorts.

Since when was Ginny the type of girl who relied on others peoples opinions of her. Oh that's right she's pregnant.

(NN: It was at this point that I decided Hermione and I were adopting children. However Hermione disagrees with my decision, and fights come up on it every once in a while when we run out of things to discuss. Shows you how pathetic we are.)

This conversation was going nowhere except in circles. So being the idiot that I am, I decided I should just come out with it, and quit beating around the bush.

(NN: Hermione is rolling her eyes. I don't blame her.)

"Are you pregnant?"

Her head snaps up so fast, it was a wonder she didn't get whip lash. At first she looks surprised, but that look completely vanished into one of a deadly glare. And if looks could kill, I would have been dead. I quickly pull out my wand, in case she tries do retaliate, I was beginning to fear for my own safety.

"What did you just say?" her voice was deadly.

"Nothing," I say in a quick attempt to save my life. Maybe she hadn't heard me clearly.

"You asked if I was pregnant." Apparently she did, just my luck.

(NN: Hermione says served me right.)

"Uh... no." Play dumb good idea.

"Don't try and cover it up now?" she snaps, her face red with either embarrassment or anger, I'm guessing the latter. This isn't good. "What is it? Do I look fat? Or is it just because I had a bit of a breakdown? That's it isn't, what Ron? Am I supposed to be a cold-hearted bitch, that takes everything in stride. Am I not allowed to have a cry every once in a while, without someone thinking I'm pregnant?"

Looks like she's back.

"Gee, I thought I could come to you, and you would understand. You would comfort me. But instead you go and be the stupid git you are, and assume I'm pregnant, because I'm a bit worried that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life alone. Believe or not Ron I do have feelings."

"I never said you didn't." How could I have been so stupid.

"Well to late for that Ron, it's a wonder how Hermione can even stand you," she screeched, she was stomping towards the door now, I was at her heels.

"Let's talk this out..." I started, you should never let Ginny leave a room mad.

"I tried to talk it out Ron, you accused me of being pregnant," she retorted before slamming the door behind her, I went to follow her, my hand on the door handle, when it snapped open again. "And don't even think about following me." She slammed the door again.

And as I slid down the side of the door, thinking about what had just happened, the only thought that kept popping into my head was how much I hated Josh.

Ginny had ended up telling Hermione about our little conversation and a lot of yelling of calling me an insensitive git, I was sentenced to spend the night on the couch.

(NN: Which Hermione says I deserved and shouldn't be complaining about it.)

After it was obvious Hermione was going to ignore me the next morning, I decided that I would go and see the one person who wouldn't hate me, Harry. Maybe dislike, but hate, never. Of course the little workaholic, he's worse than Hermione, I swear, was a bit too busy and didn't have that much of importance to say, not that he ever does.

"Hi Harry," I greeted.

"Mary I need you to file these," said Harry to his secretary. "Oh, hi Ron."

"Do you have time for a quick chat or bite to eat maybe?"

"Clark those reports best be on my desk this afternoon," Harry ordered to one of the Aurors apparently named Clark. "Did you say something Ron?"

Just great to know where I stand in his mess of a life. "Do you have a quick moment?"

"Certainly, I got to pick up a case from the Charms department, we can chat on the way there." He started to walk towards the door. You would think that someone else would do this job, but Harry was never one to sit back while other people saved the world, or did the work per say.

"Well, see I had a bit of a fight with Ginny."

"Oh," he says, whether it means he's interested, I can't tell.

"And well she's mad and Hermione's mad, and I'm not quite sure what to do to make it right," I explained, I have no idea why I'm telling Harry this who has his fair share of girl problems, but I was desperate.

"What did you do to make her mad?" Harry asked, he was looking at the airplanes that were buzzing about.

"Well I asked If she was pregnant, she was all upset after she and Josh broke up."

"Is she?"

"No!" I reply. "Which is why I'm in the dog house here, what should I do?"

"Talk to her," Harry suggests.

"She won't." And it's true she's more stubborn that I am.

"Beg!"

Figures, you want anything, you have to beg, girls love it when you sacrifice your dignity. "Darn."

"You could always just stop talking to her," Harry said, to name an alternative.

"Hermione would be a tad pissed then," I say, and she would be.

"True," he agrees, the door opens to the floor containing the charms department, he wishes me a quick goodbye before disappearing around the corner, and I'm left to prepare to beg for my forgiveness, this won't be fun.

(NN: And it wasn't)

I simply flooed to her house, I knew if I were to try to enter through front door she would not allow me too, even if it was a life or death situation. So I decided a mild form of breaking and entering would be much more convenient, it might include some yelling of course but I learned to tune that out a long time ago.

(NN: Except for when Hermione yells at me of course. Which is never, promise.)

She of course just happened to be dusting her fireplace when I flooed into her living room plowing right into, knocking to her ground, and causing her to get a very large bruise on her backside, This occurrence did nothing to improve her mood. I asked why she didn't move when she saw the flames turn green, and she of course said she hadn't noticed, and this is the reason you fire call before flooing, it could seriously hurt someone, maybe even kill someone if your not careful.

(NN: Hermione says this actually happened to elderly man in 1872, her forgot about magic, and when his daughter flooed into his living room right before his very eyes, he died of fright.

What a chicken!

And Hermione I'll have you know spiders are very scary, especially those large ones that I faced in my second year and almost ate me alive, you weren't there so you wouldn't know.

Ha!)

So where were we before I was so rudely interrupted by Hermione and her annoying facts.

(NN: Ouch!)

Ginny, to put it mildly, was mad, and since she was already mad at me, it was now a lot worse, kind of like I'm evil Voldemort type mad, only I doubt she would kill me, actually I think she might have. I really don't know, my mind was a bit foggy, because I was in fear of my life at the time, so I guess that answers the confusion right there.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Ginny screamed, pushing me off her and getting to her feet. She really is amazingly strong.

"I was bloody thinking I wanted to talk to you," I retorted just as loudly. One thing about us red heads is we never hold back in making ourselves heard, even if it gets us into deeper trouble.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Ginny shot back throwing the duster at me, causing me to sneeze. I was lucky she didn't have anything a bit heavier at the time.

"Well to bad, because I do, and were going to get to the bottom of why your so upset."

"I told you, you decided I was pregnant, it's your own fault."

(NN: This could have gone in circles all day if I hadn't decided to take a softer approach.

Ginny said it did take most of the day, Hermione reminds me.

Okay it did folks, but I doubt you want to hear the same argument over and over, so were going to cut right to the heart of things.)

Several hours and many bruises later things began to settle down, and Ginny decided that she was ready to talk.

(NN: Hermione notes that sentence was useless, but it is not for those who do not read these stupid notes so shush I reply.)

"Fine!" Ginny exclaims.

"You'll talk?" I ask hopefully, I really have no idea why I'm so interested that she is upset, but I guess it's because I love my dear sister a little to much.

(NN: And I hate the couch, but don't tell Ginny that.)

"Yes, but you can't write me off as one of those overemotional basket cases that have no control over their feelings or their lives," Ginny stated.

"Never!"

"You did the other day," she reminds me.

"That's because you usually don't let minor break ups like that to get to you," I reply, and it's true.

"Yes well, it was still rude of you," she states stubbornly.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I repeat.

"I guess I'm just tired of it all," she explains vaguely.

"All what?" I was rather confused.

"Men, dating, love."

"Yeah it's tough," I agree.

"You only ever dated one girl," she retorts.

So. "Have you ever tried dating Hermione!" I exclaim, Ginny hits me.

(NN: As does Hermione, who adds have you ever tried dating me.

We have problems.)

"Ron!"

"Sorry, go on." So only she can sit there and complain, and I'm not. Why did I get myself into this. Oh right, the couch.

"Do you think I'm unattractive?"

I choke on my spit since I was not drinking anything. Why must girls insist on setting these traps in which I seem to become ensnared in. If you answer positively to quickly they say you lying, if you hesitate as if to size them up, they think that means something bad. If you say yes I do think look fat in that, you basically a dead man. Why do they bother to ask, if they hate the answer anyway. And why would she ask me anyway my opinion won't matter in the long run anyway.

But for those of you wondering, I do think that Ginny is a very pretty young lady, why do you think I'm so protective of her.

"Of course I don't think that."

"Then why do I seem to repel men?" she asks.

"Ginny, you don't repel men, you just pick all the wrong ones," I answer, and it's true, she has bad taste in men.

"Yeah but the one that does matter doesn't even seem to notice," she mutters that I was lucky I even caught what she said.

So she likes someone does she. Figures, all this just because she likes a boy. And now I have to be the big brother and give advice, why couldn't she have just gone to Hermione. "Well Ginny if he doesn't notice you, then he's obviously not worth it." Good piece of advice, and it's true no guy is good enough for Ginny. Well there is one, but neither seems to take a hint.

(NN: Three guesses who!)

"But he is," she breathes, her voice is all dreamy. How did I get myself wrapped up in this girl crap.

(NN: Ronald! Hermione exclaimed. I'm not suppose to swear. Whoops!)

"Then ask him out?" Why are girls so stupid, she's a Gryffindor, if you want to go out with someone just ask him out to dinner, why is that so hard, guys do it all the time.

(NN: Hermione seems to feel the need to remind me that it took me about seven years to ask her out. And in defense I would have to say that Hermione is a pretty intimidating girl, and I was afraid she wouldn't like me because she's to smart for me.

But I have to say that I am writing a nice little book thing before her. So ha!)

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she states. She has to make this so difficult doesn't she.

"It didn't ruin mine."

"Your different!"

"Do you love him?" This is always an important aspect because in matter of love sometimes is necessary to risk even the strongest friendships.

(NN: That was profound, states Hermione. I know!)

"I think I always have." she states. Ha! I knew it, so one of them does realize it, now I just have to convince him. This didn't take as long as I thought.

"Harry," I say, that's the guy in case your wondering.

"What? How?" She stutters, and she thought she was being slick.

"Ginny, you had a crush on him since the ripe age of ten, your great friends with him, and although Hermione clearly stated you were over him, I don't think I ever really bought it. And if I do say so, he's the only guy in the world who can take care of you properly, who would risk everything for you, or just about everyone. And you're the only one who can get him to express himself, and you both keep each other on your toes. Face it your both meant for each other. I just can't believe it took you this long to realize it."

(NN: I'm thinking about a career in speech writing in case you were wondering.)

"Now you just have to tell him how you feel and you can live happily ever after." I state simply.

"No!" She basically screams. I groan, I don't like where this is heading.

"What?"

"You can't tell him, it would ruin everything."

"How do you know?" I retort.

"I don't, but I can't take the risk of losing him in my life altogether."

"But..."

"No but's Ronald, this is my decision, and you're going to have to live with it," She says. "So get use to it. Now give me your promise that you won't say anything to anyone."

"No," I state, I think this whole, I can't tell him thing is stupid, and I'm not going to agree with it, and she can't make me.

(NN: I had to jinx it.)

"I'll tell Hermione..." She trails off, as though to leave it to the imagination.

"You'll tell Hermione what?" I retort, as if to challenge her.

"Why does it matter, she believes everything I say anyway." She says coyly. That's true, Ginny's a great liar, and her and Hermione are great friends. What if she said that I was cheating on her, which wasn't true of course, but with Ginny saying it, Hermione would be certain to throw me out. I can't take a chance like that.

"Alright, alright, I promise, I won't tell Harry, anyone," I say desperately. Boy, how I hate blackmail.

"Good!" she says satisfied, and I can't help but wonder what kind of tangled mess I got myself into this time.


End file.
